


The Radio and the Rose

by Channy814



Series: The Radio and the Rose [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Demon Deals, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Pregnancy, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channy814/pseuds/Channy814
Summary: Willow was an active soul in her human life, a true fighter, until the day she was killed. Even when she realized she had landed in hell she didn't stop fighting for what she believed in and now to survive. However, although she was always willing to fight, she found something missing in her afterlife. Coincidentally, so did the Radio Demon, Alastor.  After a chance encounter, he becomes extremely fascinated with the young demon and offers her a deal. She works at the Happy Hotel and he offers her protection. Initially, she agrees, until she learned that the deal came with one requirement.... an arranged marriage to the Radio Demon.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Radio and the Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Radio and the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> An AlastorxOc story I created for my favorite oc Character, Willow Whip. This is my first story on here so I hope you like, read, an enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The is part 1 of the origins of Willow Whip, to understand a little of who she is and what lead her down the path straight to hell

There is a saying in the world, **"Love is like a lost object, that if you look too hard, you may never find it but if you forget about, it will appear in the most unexpected way".**

In my case, I believed it and definitely not in the way anyone could have possible expected.

My name is Willow Rose Brookfield, and this is the story of how I died, but lived more in death.

I can still remember the day perfectly, which should have been another typical day for me. I woke up to the sound of morning crows cawing in the distance and the morning sun coming in through the curtains of my bedroom. I got myself up, opened the curtains and embraced myself in the sunlight. Feeling the warmth on my face right in morning was how I got myself energized and ready for the day. As I was staring out of my window, I turned to see the sheen shining off the picture frame sitting next to my bed. I picked up the picture and held it close to my heart. It was my last picture of me and my father, he was the most important in my life and my inspiration of who I wanted to be.

"Good morning Papa, wish me luck today. Another day, another cause to fight for." 

I kissed my papas picture and began silently singing one of my favorite songs as I got ready.

If there was one thing anyone could say about me is that if I was passionate about or committed to something I always followed through. To me, there was always something or someone to fight for, no matter the cause. There was always somebody out there who thinks they can take what they want and to hell with the consequences of what they do or who they hurt. I detested people like that from the very core of my being, to me people like that were little more than a plague in humanity. I decided I would do anything in my power to fight for what I believe in, even if it meant being a little extreme to do so. My father always did what he thought was right, and I promised him I'd always try and do the same.

* * *

After I changed into a jean skirt and a tank top, I was ready to leave home for the day. As I was walking down, I looked at all of the old family photos hanging above the stairs. Looking at them made me both nostalgic and sad. Looking back on all the old memories, you never realize how good those few moments truly were until so long after. That is, after your life takes a major hit. I looked at the pictures of me, papa, mama, and my sister laughing, playing, and just wonder, **"what the hell happened to us?"**

Papa, god rest his soul, had passed away years ago. No, he didn't just pass away, some heartless monster stole him away from me. What's more, the vile creature was never found, in fact his death was treated with such disrespect it made me sick. It seemed most just somehow shrugged it off, as if it wasn't worth investigating; a one in a million accident they said. My papa was a good man, one of the best men a person could hope to meet, and to hear his death treated so insignificantly made my blood boil. What's more, his absence created a serious wedge between relationships in our family. I can't say I was ever close to my mother or sister, yes I loved them but it was harder for us to connect in common interest especially after papa's death. I've been told countless time of how I'm just like my dad, but mama always says it likes its a bad thing. As if she had a right to lecture me about him, she seemed to concerned with her job or her lame excuse of a boyfriend, David. Same for my sister Abilene, she always seemed to concerned with her own life to care about anyone else. There were times I feel like they disregarded papas death more than anyone else, needless to say weren't what I'd call a happy family much these days. Most days we simply ignored each other, but on occasion I'd hear...

" **Willow Rose Brookfield!** We need to talk" mama yelled from the living room.

I just groaned with annoyance, as if one her lectures about how I choose to live was going to change anything. 

I dragged my feet as I walked into the living room to see mama and David sitting on the couch. I could already tell by her posture and disapproving look that this was not going to be good.

"And where pray tell do you think your going today Willow?" mama asked. As if she already didn't know, you could tell by the way she folded her arms.

I just rolled my eyes at her remark "I already told you didn't I?" I asked her skeptically. "I'm meeting my friends and we're going up to North Point Woods". 

"You mean your going to another ridiculous protest and cause a big scene that I'll have to pull you out of again!" mama said. She looked both angry and disappointed, but I was used to seeing that look on her face. "Willow, for heavens sake, when are you going to give up these childish crusades of yours and grow up?! Your going to waste your life away if keep like this!" She was about to stand up but David held on her arm. "Now, June, calm down, there's no need to.." She pulled her arm out of his hand angrily. "No David, she needs to understand these things, so you be quiet!" He sat back down and just put his hands in his lap, that was thing I didn't like about him, he acted like such a _nice_ guy but was such a wuss. 

I stood up just as angry as she was, "Well excuse me mama if I care about things other than myself! Maybe you wouldn't understand that, but these issues are important to me just like they were important to papa! It's my life and choose to stand up for what I believe in!" I said. I looked straight into her eyes with a rage because she had to understand how much this mattered to me.

 **"This is not about your papa!"** she screamed. She slammed her foot against the floor so hard she knocked a glass off the table that shattered. The smashing sound brought about a small silence in the room. Ever since he passed, she couldn't stand talking about him, which only made me angrier. Mama and I just stared at each other, fiercely but also sullenly until David spoke up. "Uh... Why don't I just clean that up?" He got up and picked up the pieces of glass and left the room while mama and I just kept staring at each other, trying to figure out what to say. Mama just took a deep breath and looked down.  
  
“Willow...please” mama said as she ran her fingers through her hair trying to compose herself. “I understand these things are important to you, but if you spend your whole life fighting one cause after the next you’ll just as easily miss out on everything else in your life? Your 25, your young but you choose to spend your time fighting other peoples battles. You should be out starting your life, finding a career, getting married, anything! You used to be so ambitious when you were younger. Isn’t there anything else as important to you, or anyone?” she asked as she was sitting down trying to maintain herself.  
  
Her question made me pause for a second. I mean I fight for causes with meaning, that are important to the world, to people, to me. Whatever silly dreams I had as a child II'd long grown out of. What more could be more important than that? Family? We’ve barely been a family in years so what more could there be? I didn't want to be a obsessed career woman like her. As for love.... well I just wasn't interested in that, there was never anyone I ever felt that way about so why bother looking? 

”Look mama, if I don’t stand and fight for what I believe in I wouldn't be me. I just don’t see what the problem is.” I told her as calmly as could.

She just stared up at me with serious eyes. “That’s just it Willow, your **always** fighting, but I wonder if you even know what your really fighting for?!” 

Her remark somehow left me speechless, and I honestly didn’t know why. Truthfully, I just became more annoyed because I didn’t know how to answer. "I... I don't have time for this, I'm leaving!" I grabbed my stuff and stomped towards the front door, with her hot in toe.

"I am not done talking to you!" Mama yelled. "Well I am done speaking to you, now if you'll excuse me I have to..", I was about to open the door when it swung open and almost whacked me right in the face. That's when my older sister Abilene showed up.

"Oh jeez, sorry Willy, didn't know you were there." She said with a smug smile as strolled into the house. She always had this arrogant condescending presence about my sister, which was one the many reasons we didn't get along. She did as she pleased with whoever she pleased, or possibly whoever she was " _pleasing_ " that day. She never hid the fact she was no virgin.

"Where have you been Abilene?" Mama asked disapprovingly. "Sorry mama, a bunch of went out last night, we went to this sick club outside of town, but by the time we were done we were so out of it we ended up staying at a hotel", she threw me a sarcastic smile, "You know Willy, you should come with us next time, I could totally set you up with one of my friends, have some fun for once in your life." I just rolled my eyes at her remark. I said under my breathe, "Yeah right your idea of fun is getting on your knees and..." She overheard me, " **What was that you were saying sis?**! I stopped right there, if there was one thing I knew well enough is that fighting with my sister was a losing battle. "Nothing Abi, I need to go, I'll be back later." 

I had my fill of my family for the day, the faster I got out of that house the better. However mama was not done just yet. " **Willow Rose Brookfield** , I am not done. I will not have you keep throwing your life away on meaningless conflicts!" 

"Meaningless..... **MEANINGLESS?!** " That was it, that had set me off. How can she say she understands what's important to me then totally disrespect it like that? She didn't respect me or my feelings at all, and I had enough. "What I do is not meaningless to **ME!** I'm sorry if you don't seem to care about that but it does to **ME!** If what I do is so meaningless to you then why are we even arguing? You've made it abundantly clear that you couldn't give a damn about anything important to me so why the hell do you even care at all? So why don't we skip the part where you try and tell me you do care and love me when we both know that's a rat faced **LIE!** " 

I screamed at the top of my lungs, choking on my breathe, and trying to hold back the tears. Abilene looked shocked at me while I looked at my mother with almost a vengeance, and mama she... she just stood there silent. Her face seemed sullen but emotionless, she simply looked down at the floor not daring to meet my eyes. After a moment she simply turned around a started walking up there stairs to her room. With nothing more to say, from either of us, I stormed out of the house.

* * *

Leaving the house in such a mood, ugh I did not want to be like this. Why couldn't she understand me at all? I just kept pacing down the street to the end of the block. I thought walking would take off some the stress but it didn't. I reached the street corner when I hear my name being called out behind me.

" **Willow!** Willow wait up will ya!" I turned around and saw Abilene running down the street after me. I don't know why she did though, she didn't care anymore than mama did and chances are what ever she said wasn't going to make me feel any better.

"What do you want Abi? I've got nothing to say to you" I said turning my back to her. I was going to keep going but she grabbed me shoulder and turned me around to look at her. "Will you just hold on a second, you can't just take off like that. You really upset mama."

"She's upset? "What about me? Do you care she upset me?". Abilene tended to take mamas side whenever we fought, she could always be such a suck up. "Willow, will you stop acting like such a brat for a second and just listen. I'm sorry mama said those things but you can't deny she made a point. She was only trying to help." Abilene said. I told her, "Point about what? About how neither of you respect how I choose to live? Your not exactly in a position to tell me how to live when your way of " _living_ " is no better!"

Abilene looked shocked by my words, then looked down in disappointment. I couldn't tell if it was because I told her off or because she was ashamed because it was true. It was rare when I could shut her up, maybe i was wrong to do so but I relished that feeling a little knowing I got one on her. I took her hands off my shoulders and turned my back to her. As I was walking away she said one last thing to me,

 **"If you keep living your life this way, sooner or later you won't have one!"** she screamed.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard her yell. I turned my head to see her clenching her fists tight, her hands were shaking. 

"We were only trying to help... remember that" Abilene said as she turned around and started walking back to the house.

I watched her walk away. A part of me wanted to talk to her but I didn't know what to say. She seemed just as upset as my mother but I didn't want to deal with them. She said they were trying to help, but I didn't see anything I thought needed to be fixed, at least with me. I felt bad but I was jus as annoyed because I hated how they made it seem like I was problem when they weren't any better. I was not a bad person, maybe I was a bit headstrong or rather stubborn, but I only ever tried to do good in the world. There was nothing wrong with living your life like that.

**"WILLOW!"**

My thoughts were interrupted as I turned and saw my two friends Shauna and Michael waiting for my by their car. I waved back and started walking towards them. I had to get myself together, I could not stop doing what I love because my family thought I was wasting my life.

Little did I know it would be last time doing what I loved... alive anyway

* * *

At North Point Woods Protest site:

Several People had already gathered at the entrance to North Point by the time we had arrived there. It was a hustle and bustle of people holding signs, blocking the entrance, and yelling chants in a row. We were here because some asshole had decided to buy out the land and demolish the area even though several locals lived there and it was considered one of the towns favorite gathering spots. Good people were going to lose their homes and the town was going to lose a part of itself because this self-entitled jerk thought he could. Well, not if I had any say in it.

Thankfully, enough of the townspeople agreed to do something about it. The guy was suppose to come to the area that day to start making plans on where to start destroying the area first. We hoped that if enough people made a statement, he'd back off or at least try to negotiate an alternative. Just in case though, we were prepared to take some extreme measures.

"Uh... guys are sure this is necessary?" Shauna asked nervously.

"Of course it is! What are you blind? Taking steps like this is the only way to prove we're serious!" Michael said getting in Shauna's face. Michael was more an activist out of the three of us. He was very passionate if very loud about his beliefs. Shauna believed too, but was a much more reserved person.

"I understand that Michael, but doesn't this seems a bit much?" 

Shauna stood there fidgeting and I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down. We watched Michael grab a bunch of chains from the truck of the car and start passing them out to other protesters.

"Shauna, calm down, all this is for show, with luck they'll back off before another happens." I reassured her. 

"Willows right, and even if it doesn't we have to send this privileged asshole back where he came from." Michaels right raising his voice, "Seriously, what is the worst that could happen?"

"Uh.. We could get arrested, or hurt?" Shauna said with a doubtful look.

Michael started getting annoyed with her, "Look Shauna, if you don't have the balls to do this then maybe you should just go. But remember that if you walk away then all your doing is abandoning good people along with your friends because your acting like a cowardly little bitch!" he yelled.

I was stunned by his yelling, poor Shauna started to shake and I could see small tears in her eyes.

"I.... I need a minute." Shauna said as she walked down a nearby path. I just looked at Michael with disgust.

"Michael, what the hell?! You didn't have to yell at her like that!" I was gripping the front of his shirt, trying to shake some freaking sense into him.

"Look I'm sorry, but its the truth! If she can't do what has to be done then maybe she's not as committed to our cause!" Michael said throwing my wrists away from him. 

"Michael, that isn't fair! Shauna's our friend, you don't get to yell at her like that, not even for a cause!" I yelled back!

Michael looked at me with an angry almost dumbfounded look, "Oh, Oh so what you mean you don't care for our causes! You going to chicken out too?!" 

"I do care Michael! That doesn't I don't care about my friends any less! I'm going to go check on Shauna!" I was walking away when he grabbed my arm. "You can't go, You were the one going to be chained to the tree!" I shook his hand off me. "I'll be back before they show up! t I will always fight for a cause, but I'll always care for my friends more, and that doesn't make me anymore committed. Why don't you think about that while I go on OUR friend!" I walked away from in a huff.

* * *

I walked down the path looking where Shauna had run off to. Ugh that jerk, I cared about protesting just as much as him! How dare he question my belief on that! Is it wrong I care about my friend more? I may be committed but I still have a heart. I reached the end of the path and found Shauna sitting on a bench; she had her face in her hand and I could hear her crying. I felt so bad; I sat down next to her and gave her a soft side hug.

”Shauna, are you alright?” 

She wiped away the tears from her eyes, “Oh Willow, I’m sorry.”

”You have nothing to be sorry about. He was way out of line. I am so mad at him at right now, I swear he is..”

”He’s right..” Shauna said out of the blue. I stopped at her words.

”What are you talking about?” 

She stood up and started pacing around trying to explain he thoughts. “I mean he’s right, I mean... Willow you know I care about these issues, but lately..” she looked down in regret, “I just don’t feel as serious about it, at least not as much as you two. I’ve been thinking.. I need to start doing more about my life.”

I was confused by what she meant. “I don’t understand, what’s wrong with your life? I thought you cared about these causes?”   
  


“Of course I do! But I’m not like you or Michael, I want more in my life than this.” Shauna said. She was looking out into the distance with almost a longing.

”What is it you want then?”I asked her.

”Well..” she couldn’t meet my gaze, as if she feeling ashamed, I felt guilty if I made her feel this way. “I didn’t want to tell you but I got a job offer in another city, and it’s such a great opportunity that I don’t want to waste it. Plus, when I was visiting there, I actually met someone” she said.

I stood in shock and delight! “REALLY?! That’s great” I was happy for her and hugged her. She never had much luck when it came to love so if she found someone then I was happy. However, then I was caught by one thing she said..

”Wait, why didn’t you want to tell me?” 

“Because... I guess I was afraid of how’d you react and try and talk me out of it” 

“Why would I do that?” I asked her confused.

”Because your so committed to these causes you don’t care about anything else, and you’ve been that way for a long time.”

I was caught off guard by her words. She never usually spoke this way it was surprising. “I don’t understand, explain how I don’t care?”

”Willow, first you know I love you and I know you care, but haven’t you wanted to do something more than fight all the time?” Her remark left me speechless; first from my mother now my friend, but I wasn’t angry i felt.. I didn’t even know. “Remember growing up, you’ve always been one of the most passionate people around. You were smart in school, super athletic, a lot if guys liked you even if you didn’t realize it, and you once wanted to travel to New York to become a singer remember? But then once you completely dedicated yourself to these things you dropped it? What happened to that girl?”

I... I was surprised by how much she remembered of my own life, apparently more than I did. It’s true I did have some few good memories growing up in school and having dreams of being a singer. Though, as time went by, all those times seems insignificant to whatever cause I was fighting for.   
  


“Shauna.. I... I just..” I tried explaining myself, but I didn’t know how to respond to her. Shauna looked at me sad. “Willow, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I’m just saying that I’ve fought the good fight and I’ve decided it time for me to move on. Maybe you should consider it too.” She came up to me a pulled me into a gentle hug.

“All I’m saying is that I think this will be my last protest. Time for me to live a little for myself. So if I go, promise we’ll still be friends?” She looked at me so sincerely, how could I say no?

”Always and forever!” I gave her a tight hug back. Shauna was one of the best friends I could hope for. If i had known what was going to happen next though I never would have lead us walk back that day.


End file.
